Problem: Let $a,b,$ and $c$ be real numbers such that \[a + b + c = 2\]and \[a^2+b^2+c^2=12.\]What is the difference between the maximum and minimum possible values of $c$?
Solution: Subtracting $c$ from the first equation and $c^2$ from the second, we get \[\begin{aligned} a+b &= 2-c, \\ a^2+b^2 &= 12-c^2. \end{aligned}\]By Cauchy-Schwarz, \[(1+1)(a^2+b^2)  = 2(a^2+b^2) \ge (a+b)^2.\]Substituting for $a+b$ and $a^2+b^2$ gives \[2(12-c^2) \ge (2-c)^2,\]which rearranges to \[3c^2 - 4c - 20 \le 0.\]This factors as \[(3c-10)(c+2) \le 0,\]so the maximum possible value of $c$ is $\tfrac{10}3$ (which occurs when $a = b = -\frac{2}{3}$) and the minimum possible value of $c$ is $-2$ (which occurs when $a = b = 2$).  Thus, the answer is $\tfrac{10}3 - (-2) = \boxed{\tfrac{16}3}.$